Determined To Have My Way
by CheekyLizzy
Summary: Bella Swan is 17 and a senior at La Push High School. She's head cheerleader and head of the school committee. She's also smitten with the technology/woodshop teacher and head football coach, Mr. Meraz. This is Bella's last year and she's determined to get what she's want. How can she not when she's the Queen Bee of the school? Rated M for lemons later. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Determined To Have My Way**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters in it, I'm just having fun with them.**

 **Authors Note:** Hey guys, so this is a story that I've kinda been looking for so I took it upon myself to write it. I hope you all enjoy it!

 **Chapter 1**

 **BPOV:**

*Ring**Ring**Ring**Ring*

Uhhhh... I open my eyes grogilly and throw my arm over to turn off my alarm. I look at the time on the digital screen...6:30 am...Great. I hated waking up this early, but I do have to say, I'm pretty excited to go to school. You see, it's the first day of not only school, but day one to my master plan.

Here's a little about me: My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but my friends all call me Bella. I'm a senior and head cheerleader at La Push High School and my best friend since kindergarten is the Quarterback of the team, Jacob Black (even though people think that there's something more). My best friend and step sister is Leah Clearwater and my step brother is Seth. Leah is a senior and so is Jake. Seth is a Sophomore and my hot ass teacher and the head football coach is none other than Mr. Meraz; or as I hope to be able to call him soon, Paul.

Today I was gonna make sure that I was looking hot as hell, but first I needed to take a shower. After taking a nice hot shower, I browsed through my closet. Ugh, I had nothing good to wear, ever. I decided to put on some leggings, Uggs, a sweater, and a scarf. I curled my hair and put on some smokey eye makeup and made sure I contoured my face perfectly. I looked at myself for a second and nodded in approval. I headed over to my desk where my backpack was leaned against, making sure I had all of my books and that my cheerleading outfit was packed and threw it on my back.

I headed down the stairs to see the rest of my family already at the table eating breakfast. "Morning Bella," they said in unison. "Morning guys," I said with a grin. I looked over at Leah and she winked at me; of course I had to tell her all about my diabolical plan!

"Now Bella, are you sure that you really want to take woodshop this year?", my Dad gruffed out. I smiled even bigger at Leah,"Of course Dad, why wouldn't I?" I looked over at him as he raised an eyebrow at me,"Really Bella, you want to ask me why you're taking woodshop? Maybe because it's something that Leah would take while you would take sewing or cooking... This has nothing to do with a boy...does it?" I giggled a little," No, of course not Dad." It's not because of a boy, it's because of a man.

"Alright time to go guys,"I said to Leah and Seth as I got up from the table. We all headed out and got in our cars. Yes, I may be a girly girl, but I had a Jeep Wrangler Rubicon. On my way to school, I had to calm down and and slow down my breathing. I was nervous beyond belief, but come on, I'm the Queen Bee here at school, who wouldn't want me?

When I pulled in the parking lot, I guess I wasn't paying attention and almost crashed into a truck. The driver blared their horn and pulled me out of my thoughts. I bet you'll never guess who it was. None other than Mr. Meraz. I mouthed sorry and quickly found a spot. My cheeks were burning and I thought I was going to die. I walked into the school and headed to the main office to grab my schedule. Great. I had woodshop with Mr. Meraz first. I couldn't even try to blow off what happened throughout the day.

I shook my head, I can't let this get to my head. I straightened my posture and held my head up high. I walked into the class and took my seat at one of the work benches. I looked around the room at the different people. There was 13 boys and one other girl. She didn't look familiar but I smiled and waved at her, might as well try to be friends with the only other girl in the class. She looked at me and raised her eyebrow, she could obviously tell I was out of my element but she came over to me and introduced herself anyways.

"Hey, you're Bella, right? My name's Heather. You don't seem like the kind of girl to take this class. I'm glad you are though, I'm normally stuck with those nitwits." I smiled and nodded,"Yeah I'm Bella, nice to meet you Heather. I thought I could use the experience." I laughed a little and continued,"I'm glad I could save you from being with all guys." She smiled back. She looked tough, but had soft eyes. She dressed in a flannel, jeans, and workboots. Maybe I could even teach her about fashion.

She lowered her voice a little,"Are you sure you're looking to get the experience, or could it be because of the teacher?" I could feel my cheeks burn and wished more than anything at this moment that I had the same skin as everyone at school and not my fair skin."Uh huh, that's what I thought. But don't worry, you're secret's safe with me." I smiled gratefully at her,"Thank you."

At that moment Paul,errr Mr. Meraz walked in. "Heather please take your seat," he said while writing his name and the first assignment on the board. He seemed a little stressed out; I think I know something that could help with some stress relief. I shook my head clear of those dirty thoughts. I still couldn't believe that this was happening. "Alright, let's see here today,"he said while taking attendance. He breezed through easily, not even having to look up from his clipboard; Everyone in this class was in his previous classes. When he got to my name he hesitated a bit,"Bella Swan?"

"Here," I squeeked out. He looked up from his clipboard at me, smirked and chuckled a little," Well Miss Swan, welcome to your first technology class. Let's hope your better with a saw than you are with a steering wheel." I heard some chuckles from the guys and the light heat on my cheeks. I looked over to Heather who gave my a sympathetic look. I furrowed my eyebrows. I will not let him do this to me, he can't humiliate me, doesn't he know who he's talking to? I cleared my throat and smiled smugly. "Oh, I promise I won't disappoint you Mr. Meraz," I said with lust in my voice. I locked eyes with him and licked my lips seductively. I saw him sharply inhale and gulp.

This is going to be easier than I thought...

 **Hey guys, I know this is a little slow moving, but I promise you that it's gonna get good! I'm also going to be writing every other chapter in the view of Bella and Paul. Share the love and review!**

 **With Love always,**

 **~CheekyLizzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Determined To Have My Way**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters in them.**

 **Authors note:** Hey guys, as promised I'm updating within a couple of days! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and enjoy this one as well!

 **Chapter 2**

 **PPOV:**

5:45...The first day of school. I sat up in bed while rubbing my face in my hands. I let them trail through my hair and pulled at it in frustration. I looked at the nightstand next to me and looked at my wedding ring. I huffed and chuckled a little to myself. I had been seperated from my wife for a year, but it was finalized in early June. I haven't told many people but in a small town like La Push, things got around. I assumed it was mainly on Rachel's part though. People asked before we seperated if we were still together. That slut had been cheating on me for the majority of our marriage. Good riddens.

So here I sat, on the edge of my bed as a 28 year old bachelor. I guess I did drive her to other men though. I know it's sick of me, but ever since Bella Swan entered High School, I couldn't think of anything else. I couldn't have sex with Rachel anymore; and if I did, I was thinking about Bella. I know there's something wrong with me, but I just couldn't help the attraction I had to her. I was just happy that she would be leaving after this year, I wouldn't be tormented by seeing her in that short, skimpy, little cheerleading outfit everyday afterschool. That's when I first saw Bella: her Freshman year tryouts over the summer for cheerleading. I was quite impressed; her flexibility and tumbling skills were impeccable.

You see, I'm the head coach of the football team and have been ever since I graduated High School. I stayed local for college and got my masters in teaching and was able to get a job easily at the age of 24. They were looking for technology teachers and I just so happened to be a technology education major, added in with already being head coach at the school: I was able to get the job up in a snatch. Rachel and I got married before that though, after I finished up my bachelor science. Rachel and I were high school sweethearts before that; together since freshman year of High School. Ever since that first practice, I have been able to watch Bella grow into the woman she is today. She became the youngest head cheerleader as a Freshman during basketball season. You see, I was also a chairmen in the athletics department at the school, so I attended as many sports events as possible; another stressor that was put on my relationship.

I shook my head and headed to the shower. The hot stream of water and steam calmed me and my thoughts. I closed my eyes as the water poured down my body. My thoughts drifted to Bella at practice last Friday; she was starting to have the characteristics of a true Quileute, besides her skin color that is. Her chest had filled out over the summer, probably now a D cup, her ass had gotten bigger, her legs and arms had become more toned, and her chestnut brown hair was now down to her ass. You could tell that she had been working out over the summer. It was all I could do to run into the building and jack one off in the faculty bathroom. I was about to do the same right now, but the cold water hitting my back was letting me know that I had to start my day and head off to work.

I quickly got dressed in a pair of nice jeans, a nice flannel and some workboots. I practically ran down the stairs and made myself a quick cup of coffee and poured myself some cereal. I placed my cup and bowl in the sink before looking at the clock. 7:00...Shit! I'm gonna be late, and on the first day of school too. I quickly went of my house, locking the door behind me, and hopped in my truck as I peeled out of the driveway.

I was very frantic and pulled at the ends of my hair as I speed down the roads. I slowed down as I saw the school approaching. I let out a sigh of relief, even though I was still going to be a little late. I was about to pull into a spot when some idiot almost drove straight into me so I laid on the horn. I looked who was in the driver's seat and it was none other than Miss Swan herself. She mouthed a 'sorry' and went about her way. Is it bad to say that I was turned on by just watching her mouth form into an 'O' while saying sorry? I already know the answer: it's fucked up. I pulled into my spot and quickly rushed inside.

The first place I headed to was the faculty bathroom. I made sure to lock the door behind me. I splashed some cold water on my face and tried to calm myself down. I debated whether to take my cock out and masturbate or not. I looked at my watch and saw that there was no time and would be late for my first class. I looked at myself in the mirror and straightened out my shirt.

I headed down the hallway to the technology wing and into the classroom. I didn't even bother to look up from the board as I wrote the first homework assignment on the board," Heather please take your seat." I knew all of the 15 students but one. I had the other 14 students for the past three years and knew all of their names. It did seem odd that there was someone taking a technology class in their last year. "Alright, let's see who's here today," I said while taking attendance. I breezed through their names not bothering to look up from the clipboard.

I saw the last name on the list and couldn't believe my eyes. Bella Swan was taking my woodshop class? I hesitated a bit before saying, " Bella Swan?" I could see that she seemed a little nervous and out of her element as she squeeked out a meek, "Here." I smirked; I could see from the blush on her cheeks that I might be affecting her the way that she affects me. I decided I would tease her a bit, especially after what happened this morning," Well Miss Swan, welcome to your first technology class. Let's hope you're better with a saw than you are with a steering wheel." I heard some of the guys' chuckles and was happy I could add some entertainment to the class, especially since it's the first day of class.

I saw her furrow her eyebrows and her posture changed. She smiled at me smugly while saying," Oh, I promise I won't disappoint you Mr. Meraz." The sultry way she said that had my heart beating quicker. If that wasn't bad enough, she locked eyes with me and licked her lips seductively. I took a sharp intake of breath and felt my adam's apple bob up and down while I tried to catch my breath and swallow my saliva. Needless to say, my cock was harder than steel.

I think trying to forget about Bella Swan, trying to get her out of my head, and keeping myself away from her was going to be much harder than I thought...

 **Hey guys! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Please share the love and review! The more reviews there are, the faster I will update!**

 **With Love,**

 **~CheekyLizzy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Determined to Have My Way**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters in it, just playing the puppeteer**

 **Author's Note: I know it's been a while since I last updated. Life has been pretty hectic the past couple of years. I've found some downtime and I decided to pick this story back up and continue until the next road block in life happens. Enjoy the chapter! Also, I will continue to write only in BPOV for now but every now and then will be in PPOV**

Chapter 3

BPOV:

Mr. Meraz's class started much faster than I thought it would. Usually the first day of school was considered the "syllabus day"; when all of the teachers basically handed out their page or packet of what their rules were, what to expect throughout the year, what supplies were needed, and yada yada yada. Supposedly he hadn't gotten the memo because we were 30 minutes into the class with 3 pages of my notebook already taken up with notes. I couldn't believe this! I looked over to Heather who seemed to very focused, with her nose in her book. As if she could sense I was staring, she looked over to me. I rolled my eyes and she tried her best not to giggle. We both went back to our studies.

After a long 60 minutes worth of note taking, Mr. Meraz turned away from the board, "Alright guys, I think that's enough notes for today. I hope you'll all go over the safety and procedure packet tonight and get it signed by your parents so we can put our work to good use tomorrow and I can see your basic skills with a jigsaw. We better put our things away, the bell's about to -"and as perfect as the man was himself, the bell rang cutting him off.

Mr. Meraz smirked to himself, probably gloating inside about the fact that he timed it just right. We all stood up from our chairs as he made his way to the door to say goodbye to each of us. I turned to Heather, "Gosh, this class is going to be the death of me if we take that many notes every day!"

She laughed, "Don't worry, we usually work with our hands for most of the year. He just wants to make sure that we learn about the equipment and tools that we'll be using so that way we aren't going into a project blindly. What class do you have next?"

"I have history with Mrs. Collins, how about you?"

"Damn, I was hoping we would have class together, I have math with Mr. Burger," she replied with a disgusted look on her face and her tongue sticking out.

I laughed at her expression. No one liked Mr. Burger. He was way too animated and he spit every time he said a word with the letter p in it. The worst part was that he had assigned seating, so if you were put in the first row…good luck. "Well maybe we'll see each other later in the day!"

She smiled, "Yeah, I'll catch you at lunch. It was nice meeting you!" She gave me a hug before running out the door and shouting, "And for what it's worth, you're totally not the stuck up bitch I thought you were gonna be."

I chuckled at that before heading out the door. I started to pass by Mr. Meraz and the scent of his cologne hit my nose. I closed my eyes and inhaled, trying to ingrain the scent into my brain. "Have a good day Ms. Swan. I look forward to seeing you after school."

I was quickly brought out of my daze and opened my eyes to a very happy looking man. He almost looked like a giddy 16 year old who was given a car as a gift for his birthday. "Yes, I'll catch ya later Mr. M," I said as I quickly made my way to my next class.

The day had gone by with ease. Like I was expecting, my next couple of classes just handed out our syllabus and the teachers just droned on and on about the curriculum for the year. I was currently at my locker getting my lunch when I closed my locker and…"Boo" I jumped five feet in the air. "Alice, you know I hate surprises!"

Alice was one of the co-captains on the cheer squad. Although she's my ex's sister, we were still the best of friends. Plus she was Jacob's secret girlfriend so I still saw her all the time outside of school too. You see, she had to be a secret because she wasn't a Quileute. Although our school was Quileute only, they made an exception when it came to Dr. Cullen's family. He was the head surgeon here on the rez and he's done so much and saved so many lives, the elders allowed his children (Edward, Emmet, & Alice) to come to our school, seeing how it was one of the best schools in the state. I digress, Alice would never get the approval from Jacob's dad, Billy, so they had to keep their relationship on the DL, even though I'm pretty sure that Billy had his suspicions. But, the rumors that started after Edward and I broke up, saying that Jake and I were finally a thing helped take the pressure off of them.

"I know that silly," She got out between laughs. "But it was just too good of an opportunity to give up. Ooooh, you have to tell me about how woodshop went!" She wagged her eyebrows at me and I couldn't help the loud laugh that came out of my mouth.

"I'll fill you in about it when we get to the lunchroom. I'm sure that Leah will want to hear all about it. And thankfully Seth with have Jake to talk to so that way he won't go home and tattle on me to my dad." I rolled my eyes. That boy might not be Charlie's real son, but he sure sucked up to him like he was. I was happy for my dad though, he always wanted a son and after my mom died giving birth to me, he finally found a woman who was able to pick the pieces back up and give him another daughter and a son, even if they weren't his own. "Lord knows he's a bigger suck up to my dad and I'm actually his daughter!"

We both laughed as we entered the lunchroom. We sat down at the able that's been marked as ours since freshmen year. Being leader of the cheer squad since ninth grade definitely had its perks! Leah was already sitting there and Seth and Jake were both heading into the room most likely talking about their upcoming game next Friday. I looked around seeing if I could spot out Heather. I saw her sitting alone at a table so I got up and went over to her. "Hey, do you want to join me and my friends for lunch?"

She looked up and smiled nervously, "Are you sure they would want me to sit with you?"

I nodded my head yes, "Of course! Like you said, I'm not the stuck up bitch you thought I was. My friends are just as nice." I watched as she nodded in confirmation and picked up her tray of food and followed me over. I made proper introductions and everyone was quick to welcome her and get aquainted. That was short lived as the boys quickly went back to talking about football. I was thankful because that meant I was able to fill in my sister and bff on how my plan was going.

As if he knew I was talking about him, Mr. Meraz walked in the door and made eye contact with me. He smiled and winked before making his way into the faculty lunchroom. I felt my cheeks start to blush and my heart skipped a beat. "I think your plan might not need as much work as we thought it would Bella."

I looked over to my sister Leah who was smirking. I nodded to her, knowing she had watched the interaction between us. "I think you're right sister. And I'm going to see how little effort I need to pull this off later at practice." We all giggled and the boys turned to us looking at us like we all had six heads. That made us giggle even harder.

Practice couldn't come any sooner

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I'm hoping to get at least one chapter out a week. Please be patient, I'm a human being too lol. Make sure to share the love, hopefully not hate, and review!**

 **With love,**

 **CheekyLizzy**


End file.
